The invention relates to an internal combustion engine valve drive switching arrangement.
DE 10 2005 006 489 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine valve drive switching device, where switching processes are coupled to each other and are carried out simultaneously.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a valve drive switching arrangement in such a manner that installed size and weight of the arrangement are relatively low and a high operating safety is achieved.